That French Bloke
by Amadea
Summary: Fluff Calories: 1275
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer:_ No, contrary to popular belief, I don't own Harry Potter, the wizarding world, or anything to do with Harry Potter. :)  But I do own Audric Bennett. (This disclaimer is for the whole story.)

_A/N:_ Well, I've been reading Harry Potter fics for a while now and decided I wanted to write one of my own… so, here's chapter one!  Hope you enjoy it. :)

**:Chapter**** One:**

Dumbledore looked down his long nose at the file lying on his desk, with the name Bennett, Audric printed neatly at the top.  A photograph of a fifteen year-old boy with blonde hair and fair skin fidgeted and tugged at the tie around his neck as Dumbledore studied him.  Dumbledore smiled and began to read the letter from the headmistress of Beauxbatons.

          _Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_          Enclosed is all the necessary information about Audric Bennett, the fifth year student transferring to your school at the beginning of the new year._

_          While attending Beauxbatons, Audric received top grades in many of his classes and is a model student.  I believe you can expect him to continue this behaviour at Hogwarts._

_          Sincerely,_

_                   Madame Maxime_

_- - -_

"But _why_, Audric?" asked Benoit as the two boys said their farewells for the summer.__

          "Because Mamma says I must… you know… 'You 'ave no idea 'ow long your father and I 'ave 'ad zis planned!  You shall go to 'Ogwarts!'" Audric said, imitating his mother's heavy French accent.  "Mother and Father want me to experience some of what they experienced as students… and you know Mamma went here, but Father went to Hogwarts… And of course there's no gainsaying them."

          "No…" Benoit spoke thoughtfully.  "You will write?"

          "Often… I will tell you all about Hogwarts; the classes, the teachers, the students."

          "Come along, Audric, we do not 'ave all day," said his mother walking up behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

- - -

          The summer flew by at an alarmingly fast pace.  It seemed that in the same time it took to blink, Audric was packing his trunk in preparation to leave for Hogwarts. 

          Over the summer, his mother had insisted he read _Hogwarts__: a History_ so that he would have a little background on the school.  When they'd gone to Diagon Alley to buy his new school books, she'd seen it on the shelf and snatched it with a happy exclamation.

          "You must 'ave zis!  You will know all about your new school!" she'd said happily, handing him the heavy book.  Audric had looked at his father, hoping for help, but he just shrugged.

          After that, Audric kept laying the book down, conveniently 'forgetting' to pick it up when he walked away.  His mother, though, kept checking to see that he had it, and when she saw he didn't, made him go back and get it.

"Zere will be a time," his mother said, "when you will be thankful I made you read zis."  So they bought _Hogwarts__: a History_, Audric's mother feeling pleased while Audric himself was rather displeased.

As he read over the summer, Audric discovered it was a pretty boring book, but there were enough interesting bits to keep him reading.

- - -

          "Audric?" his father called, knocking lightly on his bedroom door.

          "Come in," Audric called.  His father came in and looked around his son's room.

"Are you packed?  It's nearly time to leave for the Hogwarts Express."

"Yea, I think so."

          "I'll take your trunk downstairs," his dad offered.

          "Thanks," Audric said.  "I'll be down in a minute."  He stayed a moment longer in his room, trying to think if he forgot anything.

- - -

          When they arrived at the train station, Audric's father explained about platform 9 ¾ and they took the barrier at a run.

          "Now, remember Audric, just introduce yourself to someone, start a conversation, and you've got a friend."

          "I know, Father, you've told me before."  Audric forced a weak smile.  Now that he was actually preparing to board the train, it felt as though his stomach was doing cartwheels inside of his body.  His mother pulled him into a tight hug.

          "Owl us anytime… we will write to you of course, and check up on 'ow you are doing –" the whistle on the train blew, interrupting her.

          "Right.  Thanks, Mamma... Father.  I've got to go.  Love you!"

          "Have a good year," his father called as Audric boarded the Hogwarts Express.

          Audric walked slowly down the train, looking for an empty compartment.  He finally found one at the back and sat down, shutting his eyes.  _If I'm this nervous now, I'll probably be throwing up everywhere when I reach the actual school,_ he thought.

          "Excuse me."  A timid voice broke into his thoughts.  He opened his eyes to see a boy his own age with a round face and big eyes looking at him.  "Can I sit with you?  Every other compartment's full."

          "Sure," Audric said, grinning, some of his nervousness ebbing away.  "I'm Audric Bennett – I'm transferring from Beauxbatons."

          "Really?  I'm Neville Longbottom.  This is Trevor."  The boy held out a toad.  "So… Beauxbatons, huh?"

          Before he'd even really realized it, Audric had a new friend.  _Maybe things won't be bad at all,_ he thought, actually looking forward to arriving at Hogwarts.  A little.

- - -

          When the train arrived at Hogwarts and all the students had gotten off, Audric heard a shout from a man nearly as large as Madame Maxime.  "Firs' years over here!  Firs' years with me!"

          "What should I do?  Do I go with him?" Audric asked Neville.

          "No… I don't think so.  I'm not sure how it works for transfer students.  Hermione might know."  He craned his neck, looking through the swarm of students.

          "Hermione?" Audric asked.  Neville's face brightened and he bounced on his feet.

          "Hermione!  Over here!" he called, waving his arm in the air.  A girl pushed her way over to them.

          "Neville, come on – we have to get in the carriages," she said.  "Harry and Ron are waiting for me."

          "No, wait – this is Audric, he's a transfer student.  We don't know if he goes with Hagrid or us," Neville explained.

          "Well, _I_ don't know," the girl – Hermione – said.  "There's never been a transfer student before.  I would ask Hagrid, if I were you.  It's good to have you here, Audric.  I'll see you later!" she said and turned, disappearing back into the crowd.

           "Audric Bennett?" someone said.  He turned to see a tall woman with her hair pulled back into a severe bun standing beside him.  "I'm Professor McGonagall.  Headmaster Dumbledore arranged for me to bring you up to the castle.  If you'll come with me into one of the carriages…?"

          "Okay," Audric said.  "See you in a bit, Neville!" he called over his shoulder.

          "All right!" Neville replied, running to catch up with Hermione and her friends.

          As the carriage pulled up along with the other ones, Professor McGonagall said, "Now, you'll have to go with the First Years, so you can get Sorted."

          "Oh – right."  Audric had read about the Sorting in _Hogwarts__: a History_.  The professor stepped out of the carriage and looked around. 

          "Oh – there they are.  Come along – we have to get you in line with them."

          They rushed over to the group of eleven year olds.  Some looked at Audric with curiosity, but most looked to be too busy feeling nervous to notice him.

          "May I have your attention, please!" Professor McGonagall said, addressing all the First Years.  "I am Professor McGonagall.  Now, if you will listen, I will explain the Sorting to you.  The Sorting is really a very simple thing.  All you have to do…"

          When she finished explaining what they needed to know, she led them into the Great Hall, where they formed a line. 

          "Are you _really_ a First Year?" a girl said, tapping Audric's arm.  He looked down, startled.

          "Wha – oh, no.  I'm a Fifth Year… I'm transferring," he tried to explain, but the little girl just looked confused.  "Never mind," he said, just as the Sorting hat began a song.  When the song finished, McGonagall read from a long scroll.

          "Alonza, Lana!" she called.  A timid looking girl stepped forward and the hat was placed upon her head.

          "Ravenclaw!" the Sorting hat called.  One of the tables burst out clapping, and Audric assumed those were the Ravenclaws.

          "Bard, Otis!" was Sorted into Hufflepuff.

          "Bennett, Audric!"  Audric took a deep breath when his name was called and walked up to the small stool, where the patchy Sorting hat was sitting.  McGonagall placed the hat on his head and he sat on the stool, feeling large and awkward on the seat meant for much smaller people.

          "Hm…" a little voice inside the hat said.  "I'm thinking… Gryffindor… or Ravenclaw, if you really want.  But Gryffindor suits you better.  GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, before Audric had a chance to reply.

          The Gryffindor table burst out clapping and whistling.  Neville stood up and slapped Audric on the back as he sat down, grinning.

          The Sorting went on, placing "Ellard, Hanson!" and "Hamilton, Robert" in Gryffindor.  The line of First Years dwindled down until only one girl was left. 

"Wymer, Alicia!" McGonagall called as the girl walked confidently to the stool.  She was Sorted into Ravenclaw.

A man that Audric had no trouble recognizing as Dumbledore stood and said, "Let the feast begin!"


	2. Chapter Two

**:Chapter**** Two:**

          After the feast, the prefects from each House led the students to their common rooms.  Audric walked beside Neville, who eagerly told him about the moving staircases and which portraits had nice things to say and which ones didn't.

          "And then there's Sir Cadogan…" Neville lowered his voice.  "I don't care for him, much.  He once guarded the Gryffindor common room and changed the password _every day._"  He spoke at a normal volume again.  "The Fat Lady guards the common room again.  I like her much better."

          The prefect turned and faced the students.  "Everyone listen, now!" she said.  "You have to have a password to enter the common room.  If you forget the password, you'll have to wait for one of your fellow Gryffindors who _does_ remember to let you in.  The password is _Fiddlepuss__._"

          The portrait (indeed, of a very fat lady) swung open and the students entered the common room.  All the First Years looked around in awe, but Neville grabbed Audric's arm before he had time to imitate the First Years and pulled him over to three students.  Audric recognized one of them as the girl – Hermione – he had met earlier. 

          "Audric, I want to introduce you to my friends.  You didn't get to meet them at dinner."  Hermione and her friends greeted Neville with smiles and 'how've you been' s.  "This is Hermione Granger – you met her when we got here.  This is Audric Bennett," he told Hermione.  Audric shook her hand.  "And this is Ron Weasley… his sister, Ginny, is over there… she's got the red hair."  Audric shook hands with Ron and nodded at his sister's description.  "And this is Harry Potter," Neville finished, watching Audric's face to see the reaction his words brought.  Audric's eyebrows shot up and his mouth parted slightly.

          "Wow.  Harry Potter."  He blew air out of his cheeks.  "It's hard to think of something to say to someone as famous as you.  I mean, I've read _books_ about you!"  Harry laughed and shook Audric's hand. 

          "It's good to have another Gryffindor," Harry said.

          "Oh!" Neville exclaimed.  "There's Parvati and Padma Patil.  They met some boys from Beauxbatons last year – come on, I'll introduce you."  And so Audric was tugged around and introduced to various groups of people by Neville.

- - -

          Later, as Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on the common room couch, Ron said, "So," and folded his arms over his chest.  "What do you think of that Beauxbatons fellow?"

          "Seems nice," Harry replied.  "You?"

          "I don't like him.  You know how I feel about blokes from foreign schools."

          "Don't tell me you're _still_ not over that Krum thing?" Harry asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.  Ron snorted.

          "What do _you_ think of him, Hermione?"

          "What?"  Hermione looked up from her book.

          "That Beauxbatons fellow – what do you think of him?" Ron repeated.

          "Who, Audric?  He's fine enough," she shrugged.  "I don't really know anything about him."  She turned her attention back to her book.

          "I agree with Hermione," Harry said.  "We should at least give him a chance."  Ron snorted again. 

- - -

          And so, because they were going to give Audric a chance, Ron found himself walking to class with Harry, Hermione, and – unfortunately – he thought, Audric.

       Ron groaned and dragged his feet.  "I wish I knew how to Apparate.  Then I wouldn't have to walk all this way to class."

          "But doesn't it say in _Hogwart's__: a History_ that you can't –" Audric began just as Hermione spoke.

          "How many times do I have to tell you?  You can't -" she broke off and stared at Audric, a wide grin beginning to spread across her face.  "You've read _Hogwarts__: a History_?  I haven't met anyone who's read that!  Except me, of course," she exclaimed.  Ron rolled his eyes and nudged Harry with his elbow.  "I keep telling these two they should read it – but they never listen," Hermione shrugged.  "You liked it, didn't you?"

          "Yea… it was pretty good," Audric said uncertainly, taken aback by Hermione's sudden enthusiasm. 

Just as he finished his sentence, a boy, hurrying to get to class on time, banged into Audric's shoulder, sending his books and papers flying out of his arms.

"Sorry!" the boy called without looking back.  Audric dropped to his knees and started snatching up his books before they were trampled completely by the rush of students.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned, quickly grabbing a few loose papers at her feet.  "I'll help.  Silly, how people are always rushing."  As she got on her hands and knees, she turned her attention to Harry and Ron.  "But you two _should_ rush – You heard Snape say you would both get detention if you were late for another class."

Harry mumbled, "Like us being on time'll stop him from giving us detention," but both boys left at a brisk pace, heading for Potions.

"_Sacre__ Bleu__!_" Audric exclaimed as someone stepped on his hand as he reached for a book.  Hermione gave him a sharp look.  "Sorry," he muttered.

"You speak French?" she asked.

"I _am_ from Beauxbatons," he reminded her.

"Oh – yes.  Right."  She looked away in embarrassment.  "It's just that…" she paused as Audric stood and offered her a hand up.  "That _I'm_ taking French.  Not within the school, of course – but on my own."

"Really?" Audric asked, massaging his hand.

"Well, yes, but it's not going so well."

"Well - I'm here if you ever want help with it."  He flashed a smile.  "Thanks for helping with my books."  They continued to the dungeons for Potions.

"Sure."  She smiled back.  "You can buy book bags, you know – it's not like you're forced to carry stacks of very thick, heavy books around in your arms.  You can instead carry stacks of very thick, heavy books slung over your shoulder," she teased.

"I'm sure it makes a stunning difference," he joked back.  She shook her head.

"Ron's rubbing off on me." 

Audric smiled and opened the door to Potions, letting Hermione go first.

- - -

          Two days after Audric's offer to help Hermione with her French, she approached him in the common room.  He was sitting all by himself at one of the tables, where he was trimming the tail of his Nimbus 1700. 

          "Do you play Quidditch?" Hermione asked as she walked up to him.  He looked up, slightly startled.

          "Oh – yea.  Keeper.  But I really prefer racing.  You?"

          "I like watching, but I don't really have a talent with brooms.  What model is yours?"

"Nimbus 1700… I had a Twigger 90, but it was warping – high speed, you know.  I'm saving up for a Firebolt, though."

"That's what Harry has."

"Really?  I didn't know that."

"I came over to ask if you would be able to help me with my French…"

          "Of course!"  Audric laid his broomstick aside.  "I haven't ridden my broom in forever, so trimming the tail doesn't really matter."  Hermione smiled and sat down, flipping open her book.

          "I'm having just a little trouble with this…"

          Ron looked up from his game of Wizard's Chess with Harry to watch Hermione.  Harry's Bishop shattered Ron's Knight.  Ron jumped in surprise and tried to concentrate, but he was distracted, trying to listen to what Hermione and Audric were talking about.  Eventually Harry leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

          "Gee, this is fun – I just love playing chess with myself," he said loudly, trying to get Ron's attention.  "Ron – Ron, it's your _turn!_" he hissed.  "What are you looking at?"  Harry followed Ron's glazed stare to the table in the corner of the common room.  Audric and Hermione were sitting next to one another, their heads bent over a book.  Harry sighed again.  "All right, then… I'm going to go polish my broom."  He stood and headed up to the boys' dorm.  Ron grunted, but didn't look away from the scene that clearly disturbed him.

          A few minutes later, Harry came back down to check on Ron.  He found him, an angry scowl on his face, glaring at the back of Audric's head.

          "Ron, come on…" Harry tugged on his arm.  Ron's fingernails scraped for a moment against the wood of the table before he finally tore his eyes away and stormed after Harry up to the dorm.

          "He made her _laugh_, Harry!  Only _I'm_ allowed to do that!" Ron exclaimed, flinging his arms out.  "That slimy little git… I _knew_ we shouldn't've trusted him.  He's evil," said Ron, lowering his voice to a hiss and widening his eyes. 

          After that night, it wasn't unusual to see Audric and Hermione poring over books in the common room two or three times a week.  Neither was it unusual to see Ron sneaking glances at them while he pretended to be absorbed in some other activity.


	3. Chapter Three

**:Chapter Three:**

          It was one sunny morning, nearly one month into the school year, when Dumbledore stood at the close of breakfast and spoke.

          "The staff and I have arranged for there to be a school picnic on Wednesday of next week.  Everyone is invited.  With the weather as nice as it is, I believe we should take the time to appreciate it.  Wednesday morning, a light breakfast will be served before you go to your first lesson of the day.  Following that, your teacher will escort you outside, where, for the rest of the day, you will be allowed to run, play, and eat.  That is all."

          The noise in the Great Hall was raised a few levels as students chattered excitedly over this news.

- - -

          Late that evening, the Gryffindor common room was quiet; only ten students or so were still awake.

Harry, Audric, and Ron sat around a table, looking through their collections of Chocolate Frog cards.

"Are you looking forward to the picnic?" Audric asked, setting down a card of Dumbledore.  Ron growled quietly at him from over a card of Ptolemy but didn't reply.

"Uh – yea," said Harry, casting a worried glance in Ron's direction.  "You?"

"Yea. I asked Hermione if she would go with me…"

"You _what_?" Ron yelped, shoving his chair back as he stood.  He whipped out his wand and Audric emitted a shout of surprise as he stood, fumbling for his wand.

"Ron – Audric…" Harry said uncomfortably, his hands out in a placating gesture.  He quickly slid down in his seat as the first spell flew.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron shouted just as Audric said the incantation for the Summoning Charm.  Both boys' wands flew out of their hands, but Audric caught Ron's and pointed it at the glowering, red-faced boy.  Ron dove for Audric's wand, which had landed under the table.

"_Stupify,_" Ron hissed, but Audric dodged out of the way and the spell shot past him, hitting a chatting Neville in the back of the head.  The girl Neville had been talking with shrieked, her hands flying up in surprise.

"_Ennervate,"_ Audric said, pointing his wand at Neville, who revived and stiffly turned to look at the two of them with wide eyes.  He jumped to his feet and raced towards the stairs to the girls' dorm.  Audric quickly turned back to Ron.

"_Expelliarmus,_" he said and the wand flew from Ron's grip, landing at Audric's feet.  Audric snatched it up.

Ron grunted, awkwardly climbing out from beneath the table.  He put his hands in the air, as though he was giving up.  Audric lowered the wands, still eyeing Ron suspiciously.  Before Audric knew what happened, Ron had lunged at him, his hands balled into fists.  Audric dropped the wands with a yell and backed into the couch.  As Ron's fist connected with Audric's face, Hermione burst into the common room, Neville right behind her. 

"Ronald Weasley!" she said shrilly, "That is _quite_ enough of _that_!"

- - -

          "It's just a black eye," Ron defended himself when Hermione scolded him at breakfast the next morning.

          "_Just_ a black eye?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.  "It wasn't enough that you duelled with the new transfer student – you had to go and _physically attack_ him!"

          "You didn't act this upset when I was throwing up slugs for hours on end," Ron snapped, immediately wishing he hadn't. 

          "What?  You brought that upon yourself," she replied testily.  "If you hadn't tried to curse Malfoy with that broken wand of yours, nothing would've happened."  She pursed her lips and crossed her arms.  "I've got to go," she said after a moment, turning to leave.

          "Wait," Ron said.  She stopped.  "Are… are you really going to the picnic with Audric?"  She turned to face him.

          "I hadn't really decided, until last night when I realized he was the only nice boy I know besides Harry."  She turned and stalked off.

          "Ouch," Harry said, looking up from the eggs he'd been pretending to be interested in.

          "Shut up," Ron snapped, glaring after Hermione. 

          "She didn't really mean it," Harry tried.

          _Yea, but it still hurts,_ Ron thought.

- - -

          The day of the picnic eventually rolled around.  As Dumbledore had said the previous week, a light breakfast was served before the students went to their first lesson.  After the lesson, the professors led them outside into the sunshine, where there was a large spread of food set out on one long table.

          As Hermione and Audric loaded their plates with food, Parvati sidled up beside Audric.

          "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, blushing and batting her eyelashes at him.

          "Er… okay," he shrugged, glancing at Hermione briefly.  She was clearly trying not to listen to their conversation.

          "I was just wondering if you and Hermione are… _together."_

"Together?" Audric asked, unsure of what she meant… couldn't she see that they were, in fact, right next to one another?  _Or does she mean boyfriend and girlfriend?_ he wondered. 

          "_Together!"_ Hermione exclaimed, turning to Parvati.  "We most certainly are not!"

"Well, okay, but I heard –" Parvati started.

"I don't know _what_ you've heard, but Audric is _strictly_ a friend that helps with my French.  That is all."

Parvati harrumphed.  "You don't have to get all huffy.  Well, Audric?  Are you and Hermione together?"

"We most certainly are not," he said, repeating Hermione, having decided the girl _did_ mean boyfriend and girlfriend.  Parvati batted her eyelashes and giggled.  "Maybe we can talk sometime."

"Oh, look, Parvati!" Hermione exclaimed.  "A boy!"  Parvati turned quickly, not wanting to miss him. 

"Where?" she asked.

"Over there… he looked like he wanted to meet you." Hermione pointed towards a group of boys that had not, in fact, been looking anywhere in Parvati's direction.

"Okay… bye, Hermione – Antoine!" Parvati called over her shoulder as she hurried over to the boys who gladly talked to her as she blushed and giggled over every little thing they said.

          Fifteen minutes into the picnic, everyone appeared to be having a wonderful time – everyone, that is, except Ron.  Hermione had stopped speaking to him after the incident with Audric. 

Ron popped a grape in his mouth as he sat beneath the shade of a tree and bit down hard on it.  The juice burst in his mouth, but he did not enjoy it.  He sighed loudly.

"That doesn't sound like a very contented sigh," said a voice beside him.  He jumped and looked to see Dumbledore settling himself on the ground. 

"It's not," Ron shrugged a shoulder, giving the Headmaster a weak smile.

"Perhaps you would care to tell me what's bothering you?

_Perhaps not, _Ron thought.  "That's all right, thanks."

"I find that when I'm unhappy, listening to Chamber music cheers me up a great deal."  Ron cast a glance at Dumbledore.

"I don't really go in for… Chamber music."

"You misunderstand me, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore laughed pleasantly.  "I was simply suggesting you find something to do that raises your spirits."

"Quidditch," Ron said suddenly.

"Then, by all means!  Gather your friends and play a game of Quidditch!"  Dumbledore stood and brushed the grass off of his robes.  "Tell me who wins," he said and strode off to converse with Professor McGonagall.

- - -

             On the Quidditch pitch, fourteen students gathered.  On one side stood Ron, Harry, Angelina Johnson, Ginny, Seamus Finnigan, Fred and George.  On the other side stood Audric, Neville, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Colin Creevey, and Dean Thomas.

          Dean, who had been voted Captain for this game, and Angelina strode forward and shook hands. 

Hermione sat in the stands with Parvati and Padma Patil who had come to watch with her, much to Hermione's dismay.  The teams mounted their brooms and Padma and Parvati giggled over the boys as they zoomed impressively through the air.

Harry and Colin flew above the other players, taking their Seeker positions while Audric shot towards the hoops at one end of the field and Ron went to the other end, both playing Keeper.  Alicia, Katie, and Neville were the Chasers opposite of Angelina, Ginny, and Seamus.  Fred and George grinned at the other team's Beaters; Dean and Justin.

The beginning of the game was fast-paced; the Chasers flew through the air, really just blurs of colour.  The Quaffle went back and forth so fast between players that it was nearly impossible to tell who was in possession – as soon as it was figured out, the ball changed hands again. 

Angelina threw the Quaffle.  Her aim was good, but Audric easily prevented it from going through the hoops.  Next, Alicia Spinnet took aim and threw it.  Ron sped in front of the Quaffle and caught it, throwing it back. 

As the game went on, the two teams were nearly tied; at ninety-five points, Angelina's team was ahead by five.

Audric made a particularly spectacular save when he executed the Double Eight Loop.

_I'll show him,_ Ron thought as he manoeuvred into the Starfish with Stick position, hanging onto his broom with only one hand and hooking his foot over the handle.  Slowly, he stretched his free arm and leg out.

          Below, Padma gasped and pointed at him, giggling about how daring he was to Parvati.  Hermione looked on worriedly – she'd never seen him perform this move and wasn't sure he could even do it.  It looked dangerous to Hermione – what if he fell?  No one would be able to stop him.  At this thought, her hands clenched nervously in the folds of her robes and she bit her lip, wishing he would seat himself properly on the broomstick.

          Neville had the Quaffle – after a moment of concentration, he threw it – _hard_ – and with surprisingly good aim… or poor aim, rather.  The Quaffle hit Ron full force in the stomach.  Ron grunted as his hold on the handle of his broomstick slipped dangerously.  His foot came off the broomstick, leaving him dangling only by the curled fingers of one very sweaty hand.

          Hermione stood up anxiously.  "Don't let go," she whispered just as Ron's fingertips slid off the broomstick.  "_Ron!_" she screamed, watching him fall.

          As the wind rushed past Ron's face, he heard Hermione scream his name, and though the thought _Ha, she's speaking to me again!_ flickered across his mind, he really did have more important things to take care of at the moment.

          Thinking quickly, Hermione whipped out her wand and frantically said a Cushioning Charm several times.  She had only learned it the week before, and wasn't sure she could perform it.  _I really hope this works_, she thought as she watched Ron pick up speed and crumple on the ground.

          The landing was softer than Ron had thought it would be.  He was expecting a painful jar of the bones and a crack to the head.  Instead, he bounced slightly once before lying still on the ground.  He shut his eyes, listening to the other players land their brooms and rush towards him.

          "Is he _dead?"_ Parvati shrieked.

          "Hush up," Hermione snapped.

          "Is he okay?" A breathless Harry asked.

          "I think so… I cast a Cushioning Charm," Hermione said, but her voice was full of worry.  Ron smiled, his eyes still shut.  _She saved me – good old Hermione._

          "Look!  He's smiling!" Padma exclaimed.

          "Ron?  Ron, are you okay?"  He opened his eyes slowly to see Hermione bending over him, a concerned expression on her face.

          "I just fell more than a hundred feet.  Of _course_ I'm okay," he said with a grimace.  He sat up.  "I'm just a little bruised."

          "Whatever made you _do_ that?" Hermione exclaimed.

          "What – the Starfish with Stick?  I was going to show that French bloke that you like so well how it's done." 

"French bloke…like…!" Hermione spluttered. 

"Yea…" He was going to continue, but he was cut off by Hermione throwing her arms around him and kissing him. 

_It can wait,_ he thought happily, kissing her back.


End file.
